EVE 15 RYO EVE
by Ryo-Oni
Summary: based on the story of PE2 Aya finds that there isn't just one Eve running about, but a boy one


A minute can seem an hour, an hour a week, a week a year. Time has no meaning when you can't move, eat or breathe without a machine by your side. I've must have been in this place for a few years now with all those people watching me, taking down notes then changing a few things on the control panel on the wall which then somehow it makes my body scream in pain. I want out, out of this over grown test tube what's filled with burning green liquid. They think I'm dumb, I bet that they think I have no idea what's going on. But I know just what they're doing; they're testing something on me… but what? 

~*~*~*~

In a place that could only be described as the middle of nowhere a light yellow car came to slow stop, picking up a ton of dust just outside the desert town. What looked like a girl of about 18 climbed out the driver's seat and looked around. She had parked just outside a general store next to which there were 2 gas pumps. The girl pushed some stray hair back behind her left ear and looked up at the sign that hung over head. "Welcome to Dryfeild" it, said in very faded lettering. "Better start questioning the locals, if there are any that is?" she said looking over the ghost town. She carefully shut her car door and made her way over to the shop door. She gave it a sharp pull but it only rattled on its hinges. "Strange, locked?" she said and turned away walking over to the small gate that led into the Town of Dryfeild. 

By the sound the gate made it had never been oiled as it made a horrible screech. The girl quickly shut the gate and it made the sound again this time getting the attention of a nearby creature. There was a mumbled groan over head and from off the roof of small building jumped a horribly mutated creature. It walked about on 4 legs and had the shape of a horse but it had a long neck possible just under a meter and on the end was a human head. The girl forced herself not to throw up and instead pulled a small firearm from a holster on her belt. The horse creature groaned at her showing it was going to fight. So the girl pulled the trigger on her weapon firing in a burst of 3 bullets. The creature was dead before it could do any damage and it's dead body melted into a puddle of liquid blood and flesh. By watching the quick reaction speed of this girl and how she was so calm about being attacked by a monster it was very easy to tell she had done this before. The girl looked around, there were many green doors with a number on them, probably a hotel of some sort? She tried knocking on all of the doors to find all of them empty and the ones that were unlocked where hiding away more monsters, but this time they had a more human shape to them and like the last were eager to fight her. 

There first sign of human life was in the men's rest room where she found a woman of about the age of 28, she was dressed in a 'hill Billie' kind of way with a red and white striped top and ripped Jean shorts. The girl quickly ran over to her as she was crying in pain over the stink. "Hey are you ok? My name's Aya I'm here to help" the girl said to the lady but she only cried out in more pain. Aya took a step back as she noticed the lady's hands where quickly mutating, Aya watched as the lady's cried out and her body transformed. First her hands became longer and more claw like. Then her hair fell out as her muscles swelled tearing off her clothes. Last her checks ripped open making her mouth wider. Aya stepped back again it was a gruesome sight to behold. The newly transformed creature roared at Aya thinking her for it's first meal. 

Aya left the men's rest room quickly reloading her gun as she went another kill to add to Aya's list and some more bounty points on her card too. It was all in a day's work for a MIST hunter. 

~*~*~*~

There was a crack then a loud smash and a sea of green acid pored across the floor. then from the same place where the green liquid came from fell a boy. He moaned trying to remember how to speak. There was another moan from the same room so he looked up. There before him was a monster it had a human shape but it's body was twisted and ugly. The monster walked around the room jumping on the lab equipment smashing it, only too please the creature's destructive nature. But it never attacked the weakened boy, maybe it considered him as one of 'them.' The boy lay in the puddle of green acid trying to think, he remembered the many people watching him, then he remembered name "Aya… Aya Brea?" he said finally mastering his vocal cords. "Is that my name? No… then what is?" the boy sat thinking for a moment. But then he noticed something. The tube he was imprisoned in. in black writing on the bottom was a name. "EVE-15 RYO-EVE" the boy looked over the writing. "My name is Ryo Eve?" he said. There was a sudden cold breeze through the room making the boy notice something. "Damn I'm naked," he shouted.

~*~*~*~

It wasn't long ago when Aya entered Dryfeild and now she was in what looked like a small workshop. Aya pressed the button on the control panel and the Car in the center of the room turned 90 degrees on a hydraulic lift. Aya walked round the Car and opened up the shutter door to the next room. Aya was now in another workshop but this one was at lest twice the size as the last room. Aya put her hand on the Red truck in front of her and took a look at it. It was pretty beaten up, if it could still run it would be amazing, in its shape now. There was the sound of a gun reloading and Aya looked up. "Heh! you look almost human" a man said holding a shotgun at Aya Head. Aya put her hands into the air. "I'm not one of these creatures, I can show you my badge" ya told him. "Go on then?" the man told her. The man looked to be in his late 30 and he wore a get-up like a cowboy he even wore a hat to go with it. Aya took out her badge and handed to the man, making sure her hands were still in the air. "MIST?" the man asked looking over the badge. "MIST! Right, we hunt those creatures" Aya told him and the man handed back her badge letting Aya put her hands down. "Bring any friends?" he asked after. "No just me" Aya replied. "Humph! I call for help and they send a girl, alone?" the man whispered to himself. "I heard that, and I'm not a girl I'm 28" Aya told him but he only turned to the red truck, possibly he owned it. "Name's Douglas" the man told Aya.

~*~*~*~

Outside it was still blazing hot and most of the monsters running around were looking for cool place to just sit, apart from a few. A boy about the age of 15 jumped down from the top of a building landing hands and knees in the dust. "Damn horse freaks, chase me across the freakin' desert into some stupid ghost town" he mumbled walking over to a door. "Hmm some sort of hotel, maybe some better clothes." Ryo said looking at the clothes he had already found. Gray shirt with gray trousers with a red line running down the leg. Ryo pushed on the door to find it open. "Careless people" Ryo smiled walking in. inside Ryo found it to be full of small creatures, they looked like baby humans with glowing red skin. Ryo grabbed a chair and snapped off a leg and with it he poked one. It suddenly moaned and started to shake then it exploded raining bits of flesh and bones down on Ryo. After the creature blow up it set off a chain reaction and all the creatures in the room began to explode. As one exploded its parts would shower down on other setting them off, like a lighting one firework in a fireworks shop. It was quickly over and everything in the room was bow to pieces. The 2 beds that was in the room were now everywhere in tiny bits. The old T.V was stuck in ceiling and the wardrobe had fell over. Ryo looked up from under a table "Cool, but weird" Ryo said as the dust settled. Ryo pushed over the table and stood up. He walked over to the wardrobe and picked up the end and put it back on the wall. Ryo pulled out a dark blue jacket and white T-shirt. "Hmm not bad" he said throwing off his old shirt and putting on his new clothes. Ryo started going through all the draws where he found some shotgun ammo, fingerless gloves what he put on; he also found some healing tablets what he pocketed. 

~*~*~*~

It was hot outside in the sun as it was at it's highest in the midday sky and Aya walked slowly down the small ally that was once a row of roadside shops. But now a fence of wooden planks blocked the road. Aya took her last stepped and pulled out her gun, it now being an M4A1 assault rifle. The soft sound of the trigger clicking awoke the horse like creature lying on the floor. It groaned as it lifted it's head on it's long neck so Aya Pulled the trigger back quickly blasting the creature with 3 bullets then another second later another 3 bullets. Even with the spray of bullets every second the horse creature got up on it's 4 legs and turned to Aya then charged at her. The creature's rage was easily dodged by a simple side step. Aya thought quickly and hit the Creature over the head with the end of her gun. The bayonet attachment doing a lot more damage to the creature's skin. Aya wiped the sweat from her forehead as the creature's body just like all the others quickly broken down and melted away. As Aya walked away she was startled by a loud scream. "That scream?" Aya said aloud. "Who is it, screaming all the time?" Aya said thinking. She had to climb down and wall and through the sewers to get here after she heard this woman scream from the other side of Dryfeild. Also Aya had already been here looking for the owner of the screams and had to walk back to find a wrench to open a way up. How could someone scream for that long? Aya bent down in side a house and started to undo the bolts on the wall with the wrench she had found. Aya had the wardrobe unbolted from the wall and moved it aside. 

Aya walked through the small room into a larger one. It was dark and very dusty but suddenly a shadow moving along the far wall. Out from the shadows walked an elderly lady, she walked with a limp forcing her to fall to the floor. The lady screamed in pain as she fell with blood spraying from her back. As the lady landed face down on the floor there was a loud thump from behind her and someone else walked out from the shadows. This time it was a man and he made a loud thump with every footstep. He wore some sort of leather armor and held a blade of some sort. But the handle was that of a revolver. "Why did you kill this woman?" Aya questioned man. Suddenly she noticed who it was. The same man that almost blew her up on her last mission, just before Aya was assigned to Dryfeild. "Woman" the man laughed, his laugh was insane and manic. "What woman" He laughed pointing the end of his blade down at the woman. Aya looked down as the Woman's body began to sizzle, then melt away, A monster? "So little girl want to play again?" the man laughed his insane laugh and Aya raised her gun. "Our Mitochondria will have the last laugh!" he said raising his blade into the air. Aya started to fire her weapon but having little affect on the man's armor so Aya switched to plan B, Aya Quickly dodge the oncoming blade and ran around behind him throwing her Rifle aside and pulling out a different one from her pocket on her belt. There was a huge explosion as Aya fired her new Weapon. The Grenade pistol. Aya was quickly and pulled back the pistol emptying the empty shell onto the floor and loading in another. But the crazed man was also fast and his jabbed his blade deep into Aya's stomach and pulled it out. Aya fell forward as blood flowed from her wound. The man just laughed insanely. "No my Mitochondria will have the last laugh" Aya said as her Eye's flash a glowing bright blow and all her cells suddenly healed themselves and sending blue sparks everywhere around her. Aya climbed to her feet and fired her pistol hitting the man while he was laughing. "Sh*t" he said falling back against the wall. "How?" he cried in pain. "I know. Now things are getting interesting, your Eve's…" the man couldn't finished his sentence as he was laughing hard. As Aya watched the room became hot and the air became thin also, making it hard to breathe. Next came a loud buzz to her head forcing Aya to drop her gun and hold her head. The man continued to laugh as a tremendous pain started in Aya's back as something began to grow out from it. Suddenly there was a loud thud as someone else entered to the room. "WILL YOU SHUT UP" Ryo screamed at the man and he stopped, as did all the strange affects on Aya. There was yet another thud as Aya fell unconscious against the wall. "EVE 15 what are you doing here" the man asked Ryo. "What?" Ryo said confused. Suddenly Ryo's eyes lit up. "You like this Gunblade Eve?" the man asked Ryo with a sly grin. "Yeah baby" Ryo said running over to him. "I'll give it to you if you follow me" the man told Ryo. "Ok" Ryo smiled taking the blade. "Is it loaded?" Ryo asked. "Of course I was just using it" the man Told Ryo as he put his hand on his shoulder. Ryo's eyebrows dropped to form part of a evil grin. Ryo jabbed the blade into the man's stomach and pulled the trigger. "I an't following nobody" Ryo smiled as the man's stomach blew open. "Whoa Cool Shotgun ammo" Ryo laughed watching the man fall over. 


End file.
